Days Go By
by Oia-Ara Naa-Nair
Summary: You're a country girl.Both of your parents are here and are fine citizens no drugs,no nuthin',your 2 best friends live a walk away and you have a dog a cat and a horse.What could be better?Maybe four certain boys could move in...
1. Jem,Bi,the cat and Kookabura

Vae: I own nuthin'  
  
Days go by...  
  
()  
  
You were sitting under the old oak tree reading a book and drinking lemonade."Hey (name)!"you looked up and saw a red haired girl with blue eyes."Hi Jem.."you said returning too your book."Oh come on bookworm-"she said pulling on your arm but you silenced her with a hand."NEVER interupt my reading!"you said playfully."Oh yes NEVER!"Jem laughed.You laughed too."Come on!!!!!!Bi just got a new kitten and it's just so furry and CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!"She,Jem, squealed."Oh let throw a party and we'll all eat Kitty Kibble!!"you said sarcasticly and laughed good-naturedly."Tell ya what if you come then I'll tell you a seeeccccret!!!!!"she hit your weak spot.Curiousity killed the cat.."OKAY!!"you sprung up and dusted off your (jeans,skirt,shorts).Both of you set down the gravel road.Suddenly you got a playully look in your eyes."Okay now then,"you grabbed Jem's ear,"TELL ME THE DAMN SECRET ALREADY!!!!!!"you screamed into her ear."ARGH!!"she jumped back,"Don't DO that!!"sheyelled laughed none the less."Well thyen tell me!"you said."Fine fine...when we finish with Bi.." she grinned."RACE YA" she yelled and both of you went top speed down the road.Soon you saw a small house with hens running around the front..kinda like yours(a/n in the story of course!).You put on your fastest speed and touched the gate to Bi's house."HA I gaspWON!huff puff"You said collapsing on the fence post.Jem walked/crawled up too you."Oi huff deep breathtraitor!"and with that a medium brunette haired green eyed girl opened the gate.You fell backword and looked up to she a laughing girl looking down at you."Oi BAKAS!!"she said helping both off you up."Ah shaddap Bi!"Jem yelled."Ya'll ere ta see the cat?"she said her voice heavy in a southern accent. "Hai!"both of you exclaimed."C'mon then!She's in the barn playin' with a bale o' hay!"she said ushering thetwo of you in chuckleing.You three walked into a building."Awwww!"you yelled when you saw the feline.Picking up a yellow kitten with brown stripes ou smiled."So sweet!"Jem cooed pettingg the kitty."Hey Ma said I can spended the night with ya'll if it's alright?"Bi said."COOL!!YEAH IT'S ALRIGHT!!"both of you jumpedup.Puttingthe cat down you turned to Jem."Okay now tell me the secret!"you grinned."Well mom told me that she found something  
  
in the paper when she went to the city today that some kids in Japan need to come to america for a few years and she signed something that 4 a the kids are gunnastay with us for 3 years!"Jem said/screamed."NO WAY!!"Bi and you yelled."YES WAY!! Best part is they're supposed to be guys!" Bi and you were extatic about this."What are their names?" Bi asked."Ithink it's umm Hiei,Yusuke,Kurama and..Kookabura or sumthin'!"Jem said countingthem off on her fingers."Well that Kurama soundsnice and that Kookabura sounds stupid!"You laughed.Bi nodded."Okay Bi you gotta come and help us plan!"Jem said grabbing Bi's shoulder and pulling her down the road.Laughing like crazy you followed them."When are they coming?"Bi questioned wrenching away her shoulder."Supposedly tomorrow!"Jem said.O,O Bi and you ran dragging Jem behind you."WE GOTTA HURRY!!" Bi yelled."They're just GUYS!We don't een know what theylook like yet!They could be as ugly as Evan in Chemistry!"You said directing it too Bi.All of you shuddered.Evan was Jem's ex-boyfriend who STILL liked her."Point taken,"Bi said dropping Jem."Okay now let's enoy it being just us while we can!"You said calmly walking down the road.Bi and Jem looked at eachother then at you and ran up too you and walked with you too you house."Ma Bi and Jem are gunna spend the night!"you yelled."Okay dear!"you heard a answer from the ktchen.Walking up too your room you gave eachother evil smiles...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vae: oooooooh what will happen at the sleepover?shrugsOh well R&R 


	2. Truth or Dare,Country Songs,and Outfits

Vae: Once again I own nuthin'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay how bout these?"Jem said holding up ANOTHER pairof shoes."JEMINISE SARI ENTO STOP ALREADY IT'S BEEN 5 HOURS AND YOU ONLY HAVE TOO WEAR YOUR CLOTHES NOW FOR HEAVENS SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bi screamed."Oi mom 10 more minutes!"you mumbles asleep in the armchair.Both of the other girls sweatdropped."Ummm (name) are you awake?" Bi said walking over too you.Opening your eyes you said"Is the fasion obbsesed freak done?"You asked.Jem scowled."Yeah."Bi answered."Then yep I'm awake!"You said popping up."Okay now these are-"Jem started"SHADDAP!!!"Bi and You screamed in unison."Okay who's ready for truth or dare?"Jem said plopping down on you bed.Bi and You got EEEVVVVIIILLL smiles on,"Sure..." You both said and sat down beside her."Who first?"Bi asked."OHOH ME PICK ME!!"Jem said jumping up and down."Ummm -; Jem!"Bi said."Okay(name) Truth or Dare?"Jem tested."Truth"you said."who do you think will be the cutest?"She said slyly."Hmmm this Kurama maybe...But I'll know for certain tomorrow!"You said grinning."Okay Bi!" Bi turned to you."Hmmm?" "Truth or Dare?" "Dare..." "I dare you tomorrow to kiss who you think is the cutest..." Jem was laughing her ass off by now.Blushing Bi nodded.You smirked ah was revenge ever so sweet...  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
All ofyou were jumping off your bed and singing country song."A LITTLE PONYTAIL GIRL GROWN UP TOO BE A WOMAN BUT SHE WAS GONE IN THE BLANK OF AN EYE,SHE LEFT THE SUDS IN THE BUCKET AND CLOTHES HANGIN' UP ON THE LINE!!!!!!!!!"your friends and you sang.(a/n I no own the song."What next Bi?"you said."Ummm how bout Whiskey Girl?" Jem suggested."YEAH!"Bi and You screamed."Don't my baby look good in dem blue-jeans,tight on the top with a belly button ring and a tattoo,somewhere in between she only shows too me,Yeah we're goin' out dancin' she's ready tonight SO damn good lookin' boy it ain't even right and the bartender says for the lady what's it gunna be,I tell him man ,SHE AIN'T ANY WINE AND ROSES BEER JUST MAKES HER TURN UP HER NOSE AND SHE CAN"T STAND ABOUT A SIP A CHAMPANE!!!" You all started laughing and fell back.Your (color of hair) hair was spread on the bed.Sitting up Jem said,"Okay who wants to figure out there outfit for tomorrow for the guys?" Bi and you sat up at the same time."ME!"you both said in unison."Okay ya'll can borrow my clothes."You said emptying your closet.Bi grabbed something and ran into your bathroom.Jem grabbed a different set and ran into your closet(a/n it's a BIG closet).Then Bi came out in a red shortsleeved shirt not TOO formal and black satin pants with a white vine going up too her knee.She hadher brunnete hair in a ponytail and 3 strands into her face curled."Bravo Magnifico!!"you clapped.Then Jem came out in a green shirt with staps, jeans with a lime green leaf on the back pockets.She had her red hair in a bun and a butterfly clip on top."My turn!"grabbing some clothes you raced into the bathroom.When you came out you had on a White strapless shirt with a denium jacket on over it,shorts that had a rose sewed into the pockets and you (color of hair) hair was in a ery loose ponytail that looked like it could come out any second but you fixed it so it doesn't."Niiiiiice!" Bi and Jem said."Okay now we have to change then get some rest to look good in front of the guest!"Jem said as all of you went and changed."Tomorrow's gunna rock!"You muttered before you drifted off. 


	3. Pillow fights,Fatsos,and Botan's twin

Vae:Okay for Reveiws :  
  
Hakudoshi-chan:In a bit you can be with Kurama or Hiei but you barely  
  
KNOW them!But trust me there be romance!  
  
Saiyurichan1432:Thanks!I love countryso I thought I'd add some if  
  
ya have a request just tell me  
  
Unseen Rose:Cool penname and GOOD stories!Umm the reader has a choice  
  
between Kuramaor Hiei...Sojustumm read I guess...  
  
I own nothin!  
  
Days go by...  
  
You yawned and looked around.Bi was asleep by the closet and Jem was by your bed."Hey wake up lazy kids!"You yelled throwing a pillow at their heads.Bi got up but Jem..."WAKE UP WAKIE WAKIE TIME!!!"You screamed in her ear."5 more minutes...",Nope.Bi poked her side and Jem sat up straight awake."Don't DO THAT!!!"Jem screamed.Bi and you were too busy laughing to notice.You stood up."OH GUYS I CAN'T BELIVE WE FORGOT THE BOYS ARE COMING TODAY!!!!!!!!!"Bi said jumping up and down.Right on cue the door bell rang.Quickly all of you changed.You and the gangs walked down stairs and opened the door...  
  
Vae: Should I end it here?Nah..maybe..nah  
  
RRFGs: GET ON WITH IT!!  
  
There in front of you were four boys.One had slicked back black hair,brown eyes,and a green suit-thing."Yusuke!"he said sticking his hand out."And who might you be?" a red haired,leaf green eyed,boy in red uniform."Well-"you were interupted by none other than Jem."I'm Jem for Jeminise the brunnette is Bi for Biannca and the (color of your hair) is (name)!"she said."Hello beutiful goddess I am the almighty Kazuma Kuwa-" he was sileced by Bi punching him in the nose.A,ummmmmm,vertically challenged, guy with hair that could of made Sir Issac Newton commit suicde,black...cloak-thingy,and a white headband thingy,fire-red eyes,and a don't-mess-with-me-look,smirked."Hello who might you be?"You asked."Hn"came the reply."Okay a short intro,the red head is Suichi but call him Kurama,the guy who got pularized is Kuwaba(a/nk)ra ,you aready know my name and the midget is Hiei!!"Yusuke said.Kuwabara got off the ground."Okay now that we are all properly introduced could you be so kind as too giveing us a tour?"the boy named Kurama asked you."Hai follow me!"you answered and showed them the kitchen."The siverware is over there and breakfast is at 7:00,lunch at 12:00,and dinner at 6:30 sharp get it if you miss too bad!"you said leaving behind a weeping Kuwabara.You herded the gangs upstairs thatsthe guest room there's 2 bathrooms and 3 beds one of you will hae too share-" you were cutoff by Kurama"Hieican sleep outside." youfrown but then said,"Very well moving on!" you showed them your parents room and then your room."ANything else just ask and now go explore the outside if you like!" you,Jem,and Bi left them and went outside.Yusuke and Kuwabara went to raid the kitchen and Kurama and Hiei went to follow you.  
  
OUTSIDEYou were riding your horse,Iron,with Bi and Jem,Bi's horse is Graham and Jem's is Jewel.Suddenly you saw Kurama ride up.He was riding a horse you know as Steep."How do you know how to ride?" you asked suspicious."When I was 6 my mother took me too a ranch every Saturday,"He answered."Ah,"you said.Forawhileafterthat there was no talking.When you got back too the house you saw a HORRIBLE sight an empty frige and a FAT Yusue and Kuwabaka."Oi WHADDA YOU GUYS DO!?!?!?"you said pounding on their heads."We ow ate OW some stuff!OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"Yusuke yelled.You stopped,"IDIOTIC INSENSETIVE JERKS!!!"you screamed and walked out the door.'Better find Bi and Jem we gotta go to the store,'you thought."Guys stay here since you ate everything I gotta go to the store!"you growled.Kurama HAD to feel pity on you,he kne what it had felt like."I'll go with you and so will Hiei!"he said turning toward the fire demon."Hn!"hesaid and walked up too you."Thanks lets go find the farmgirl and the fasion freak!"you said walking outthe door with Hiei and Kurama following.Opening the door you ran too see Jem braiding her hair and Bi petting your dog."Hey guys two of the guests atethehouse so we have to go to the-"you were cut off by Jem."Mall?"you sweatdropped."No the store!"Bi grabbed her hand and dragged her off the porch.Kurama chuckled."Hiei doesn't Ms.Jem remind you of Botan?"kurama asked his old friend.He just answered with a smirk.You and the boys started walking."Whose Botan?"you asked."She is a girl who is a bit too optimistic!"Kurama laughed.(a/n SORRY BOTAN FANS!!She's cool but she IS kinda happy all the time!)You laughed."Yeah that would explain Jem!"you were almost doubled up with laughter. 


End file.
